The present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly to a seat in which an electric fan is built.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is shown a known stool which has a ventilating effect. The stool comprises a housing which includes a base 10, a plurality of supporting rods 20 and guide vanes 30. A fan 60 is adapted to be driven by a motor 50 which is mounted at the center of the base 10. A truncated cone diverges upwardly to act as a seat member 40 and is mounted on the top of the rods 20 of the housing. The guide vanes 30 are separated into two sets of different mounting orientations as shown, for guiding the air into the housing from the lower vanes 302 and out the housing from the upper vanes 301. Such a stool proves to be particularly suitable for doctor's use when seeing a patient. The stool can keep him from the unpleasant odor diffused from the patient.
However, a person on such a stool does not feel sufficiently comfortable, because the waist and the hip have no circulating air around them. Therefore the overall cooling efficiency of the body is still undesirably low. Thus, a seat capable of transmitting the air to one's thighs, hip, sides, back and front parts to achieve a greater cooling affect is desirable.